Lost Memories
by Lady Pirate 1214
Summary: Sequel to "The Golden Firebender." Follow Zuko and Kai on a journey of self-discovery, a search for a lost past, the beginning of a new life together, and the struggle of trying to piece together a broken world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: *If you have not read The Golden Firebender, I strongly suggest you do so before continuing with this fic.* Hello again everyone, I have returned with the sequel to my previous fic. Enjoy the continuation of Zuko and Kai :)**

* * *

><p>Kai let out a soft sigh as she gazed at herself in the full length mirror, her gut twisting with nerves. Her handmaids had been fretting over her for the past two hours and now seeing her reflection, she could barely recognize the bride looking back at her in the mirror. The red silk kimono rippled softly down her figure, flaring out at the bottom into a long train. It was embroidered with a golden phoenix along the back, the tail of the mythical bird following the train. They had managed to soften her war-rugged look, returning her to the soft femininity of her childhood days. Her golden hair had been pulled back into an intricate bun and a fire lily had been clipped behind her ear, the red making her blue eyes vibrant. The soft thud of the door closing pulled her gaze away from herself and she looked through the mirror to see Iroh smiling from behind her.<p>

"My dear, you look ravishing," he said with an even bigger grin. The pride radiating from him was impossible not to see and his smile was infectious. A nervous one spread across her own lips and he placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Don't fret. There is no reason for you to be worried on your wedding day."

"I know. I'm not worried about the wedding itself, just all of the people attending," she admitted. A laugh escaped him and he patted her hand.

"This is not the last time the whole Fire Nation will see you, dearest. You need to get over your stage fright."

Her smile widened at his words and she gave him a slight nod, making sure not to mess up anything her maids had worked so hard on.

"My lady, the wedding is about to begin," a maid informed her. She let out a deep breath as they carefully placed the red silk veil over her face, blinding her from everything except for what little she could see in her periphery.

"Don't worry, I won't lead you astray," Iroh reassured her, taking her hand in his own. Although she tried to relax, the knot in her stomach only tightened more as he began leading her blindly toward their destination. She could feel the cool air caress her cheek as they stepped outside and her sharp ears picked up soft murmuring, which could only be the crowd of thousands of people. She tried to keep from tensing up as they took slow steps down what looked like a red carpet from what she could see if she looked down. The murmurs hushed and Iroh pulled her to a stop. He released her arm and a few heartbeats later, a new pair of warm hands wrapped around her other arm. The tension left her at the firm grip and she felt the courage flow through her to continue their procession. She knew it was Zuko leading her now, although she couldn't see his face through the solid veil. Her steps were steadier as they walked, but she let out a small sigh of relief once they finally stopped. The grip on her arm disappeared and a moment later, the veil was lifted, allowing her to see once again. Zuko's golden eyes softened when he saw her and a small smile spread on his lips.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, causing her to blush.

The fire sage began speaking, but his words fell on deaf ears as the young couple gazed at each other, their faces bright with the prospect of their marriage. Zuko was dressed in the traditional black kimono embroidered with a golden dragon, his hair pulled back in a topknot. Her eyes kept returning to his every few moments and they would exchange small smiles. Finally, the fire sage ended his speech and Zuko leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. A thunderous cheer erupted from the crowd and they broke apart, their eyes never leaving each other. A fire sage stepped forward and Kai broke her gaze from Zuko's to kneel as he placed the ruby encrusted diadem in her hair. She got to her feet again and turned toward the crowd, beaming as Zuko took her hand.

"All hail Fire Lady Kai!"

Thousands of people bowed before her, causing a ripple through the crowd as they recognized the new royal couple. Her breath caught in her throat at the amount of people that had shown up to their wedding and a small squeeze from Zuko steadied her shaking hands. He gently tugged her and they began their new procession toward the docks. The crowd parted as the newlyweds followed the fire sages and they were greeted by multiple spectators, each shouting their congratulations to the new Fire Lady and her husband. Once they reached the ship, the sages stopped and the couple continued onto the vessel. Zuko led her to the bow and they looked out over the crowd once again, waving as the ship took off. Once they were far enough from the shore, he turned to her and pressed his lips to hers once more; leaving her breathless once he pulled away.

"I love you," he said softly, caressing her cheek.

"I love you, too," she murmured, her blue eyes warm with the raw emotion.

"I hope you don't mind that I have to cut our honeymoon short," he said, a look of regret in his golden eyes.

"I understand. It wasn't the most convenient wedding," she said with a small smile.

"We haven't been to Ember Island in a long time. I promise I'll make this your best vacation ever," he said with a grin. Pulling her closer, he pressed his lips to hers once more, a promise of their honeymoon in the passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>The servants bustled into the dining room, setting out the feast for the guests they were hosting. Zuko had invited a multitude of the Fire Nation nobles to a feast to make good with them after being gone for so long. It was a strictly political move and Kai's first time hosting dinner in the palace. She fiddled nervously with the napkin in her lap, watching anxiously as the Fire Nation nobility began eating. Zuko gave her a curious glance from the other end of the table and she sighed, taking a few small bites of rice. He was used to all of this political nonsense. She had always been ushered away from anything the Fire Lord was hosting, being kept busy so she wouldn't accidentally ruin his motives.<p>

"So, when are we going to hear little feet running around the palace?" one of Zuko's aunts asked, pulling Kai from her thoughts. A cough came from the other end of the table and Kai looked down it to find Zuko looking extremely flustered.

"We haven't talked about having children yet…" Kai said carefully, her blue eyes on Zuko when she said it. The thought of children hadn't even occurred to them. After all, they were still teenagers. Although she was of age, she could hardly picture herself with a child at the moment.

"Aunt Hara, I don't think that's something we need to talk about-"

"For Agni's sake, Zuko, you need to think about continuing your family line. Besides, I need nieces and nephews to spoil."

The table fell silent and after a moment, Zuko cleared his throat. "This has been a pleasant dinner. I think we will retire to our quarters now," he said politely, getting to his feet. Kai shot him a look of alarm. It was hardly proper for them to leave when everyone wasn't finished, but Zuko gestured to her urgently and she got to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked once they were in the corridor leading to their suite.

"Getting away. I don't want to listen to her rant about having children."

"Zuko, you know that's not a good reason."

He sighed and pushed the door open. "We don't need kids right now. We'll talk about this another time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I attempted to incorporate Asian and western themes in the wedding. Tell me what you thought. And what's this about children? Just one of the many decisions of any newlywed royal couple. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know the story hasn't had any action yet (this is only the second chapter, after all :P) and I'm going to warn you this chapter hasn't got any either. I'm slowly developing it, so bear with me. This story is a little harder since all of this is now off the top of my head insead of with a little guidance from the show, like the previous one. Anyways, that was a very interesting meme in my review section...but it made me laugh :)**

* * *

><p>Zuko's footsteps echoed off the stone walls of the corridor as a guard led him into the deepest depths of the Fire Nation prison. His eyes lingered on each closed door, wondering what kind of insane killers were locked down here. It hadn't been his top priority as Fire Lord to read the prison files but now his curiosity had peaked and he would get to it as soon as he could. For now he had other matters to take care of.<p>

The guard unlocked the door and stepped aside, allowing Zuko to enter the dimly lit cell. He tried not to wrinkle his nose at the foul stench that greeted him and a vague memory of entering a cell much like this one entered his mind, although it wasn't Kai locked in it this time. Instead, his sister looked up at him from where she was sitting on the floor. She immediately got to her feet, her amber eyes narrowing at the sight of her brother. Although she was unkempt and scrawny, she still looked extremely put together for having been locked in a prison for six months.

"Well, if it isn't the Fire Lord coming to grace me with his presence," Azula said smoothly, a smirk spreading on her lips. "I thought you had forgotten about me. After all, you didn't even bother to invite me to your wedding. And how long ago was that, two months? I thought we were passed silly things like shunning, Zuzu."

"It didn't come here to play mind games with you, Azula. I'm going to ask you something and once you answer me, I'm going to leave and you won't see anyone but prison guards for the rest of your life."

"Oh, Zuko, you've always been so dramatic," she said, leaning against the wall. Her eyes danced with cunning and it was obvious she was already plotting something. "Go on, ask your question. I might answer it."

"I don't need you're permission to speak," he growled. She remained silent and watched him with the same sly expression, causing his temper to flare. His hands clenched into fists and he turned away so she couldn't see the scowl that had appeared on his face. "I want to know if father told you where mother is."

A sharp laugh came from Azula and he whirled around, a frown on his lips. She put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles and then pulled it away, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Did you really come here to ask me that? Why would father tell me?" She turned away and shrugged, glancing over her shoulder. "I might know."

"Tell me!" Zuko demanded hastily, gripping the bars tightly. Realizing he was falling into one of her traps, he stepped back and tried to compose himself. If he wanted to get this information he needed to be patient.

Azula shot him a knowing smile and took a few steps away in the small space of the cell, the chain of the shackle scraping across the stone with her movements. "I might be inclined to disclose information for a price."

"That's not how this works, sister," he said coldly. "Either you tell me now and I leave, or you don't tell me and I leave. Either way, you are stuck in this Agni-forsaken cell until you die, and our ancestors have lived for many long years. Enjoy hell, because even death won't help you escape it."

He watched her for a moment, noticing how her smirk faltered only for a moment before she recomposed herself. Her silence was obviously defiance toward him and without any further acknowledgement toward her, he turned to leave.

"So this is how it's going to be, isn't it? You're going to leave me here to rot while you live your carefree life with your pet. That hardly seems fair, brother. I know you have a conscience."

He had paused to listen to her in case she decided to cooperate, but walked through the door when she said nothing of importance to him. This had been his last hope of finding his mother. He had thought she was a lost cause until Ozai mentioned her, giving him renewed hope. But Ozai was dead and the information was now lost to him. His father had taken his mother's location to the grave.

"Brother, wait! Please, have mercy! I'll tell you."

Zuko paused, considering leaving her. Azula always lies. But maybe she was so desperate she would actually divulge the information. He took a deep breath and walked back, pausing in the doorway. "This is your last chance, Azula."

"At least let me secure something for the information. It isn't fair to me."

He let out a deep breath, thinking over her words. He wasn't exactly offering her any leverage, but he didn't want to give in. She might think that she could push him further. She knew how desperate he was to see their mother again. And he _was_ desperate. There was a chance his mother was alive and he could bring her back to the palace. He just had to tread carefully when making deals with Azula.

"Fine. You will be moved to a secure house on Ember Island where you will live on house arrest for the rest of your days in exchange for the information."

"Yes, please, I will take that," she said and he noticed the slyness had left her amber eyes and had been replaced with fear. She was really afraid he would leave her there for the rest of her life. It was strange seeing his sister vulnerable when all of his life she had been cruel and manipulative. "Father sent her to Roku's island. The sages gave her a boat and told her she was to row across the sea. They said if she returned to the Fire Nation, they would kill her on the shore, but she never returned. If she made it to the Earth Kingdom without dying at sea, she might still be alive."

Zuko looked down at the floor as the truth sunk in. His mother was possibly alive. She could be a refugee in the Earth Kingdom somewhere, probably near the coast closest to the Fire Nation. Without another word, he turned away, whisking down the hallway.

"Zuko! What about our agreement?" Azula shouted from her cell.

"I never said _when_ you would be moved," he muttered to himself and her cries for him to stop were cut off by the heavy thud of the steel door to her cell closing.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to keep your word?" Kai asked once Zuko told her what had occurred in the prison.<p>

He sighed and ran his fingers gently over her cheek, his golden eyes searching her blue ones as she waited for his answer. They were lying in bed and he was exhausted after a long day of meetings. His visit to Azula had been late in the morning and all afternoon he had been stuck in a meeting deciding on how they would approach the reconstruction of Omashu. Although the war had been half a year ago, Fire Nation troops were still being withdrawn from the Earth Kingdom. After one hundred years of fighting, it wasn't easy to douse the flames of war and return the world to peace. An angry Fire Nation general had torched Omashu once word reached him that the government had been overthrown and now King Bumi was in the Fire Nation capitol to discuss the reconstruction of his city. All of this was weighing on Zuko's mind and he was content just to lay with his wife in the peaceful silence of their room to escape it all for a moment.

"I think I will, if what she told me is true. Once we return with my mother, I'll have her moved."

"Zuko, what if your mother is…" She trailed off and looked away, and he knew she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"If she's dead, then it won't make a difference. I already thought she was for the past eight years. I just want closure."

"I know," she said softly, snuggling closer to his chest. "She was a mother to me too."

He tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of comfortable silence between them. He could feel her feather light breath dancing across his neck and for a moment, he thought she had fallen asleep. "Kai?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, shifting slightly in his arms.

"Do you ever wonder who your parents are?" he asked curiously.

She pulled back to tilt her head up and look at him, her eyebrows furrowing in slight puzzlement at his question. "Sometimes. Why do you ask?"

"It just occurred to me that you never bring it up."

She shifted so she was propping herself up with an elbow, a small frown on her lips. "I already have a family here."

"I know, I was just curious," he said, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

"Do you know something that I don't?" she asked, a concerned look replacing her puzzled one.

"No, I was just asking. Don't worry about it," he said, brushing off her question.

"You do know something," she accused, sitting up. "Tell me."

He pushed himself up as well, her determined gaze following his movements. "Uncle told me a few things, but it's not important."

"It's important to me."

"I thought you said you already had a family here. Why would you need to worry about one you don't know?" he challenged with a small smile.

"Zuko," she said in exasperation.

"All I know is that you're father is a general. That's the only thing Uncle told me."

Kai looked down at her hands, fiddling with the red silk sheet. "So…they abandoned me and the Fire Lord's family just happened to take me in?"

"I don't know, love," he said gently, pulling her closer.

"It must've had something to do with that prophecy," she muttered.

"Maybe," he said absentmindedly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. His mind was wandering back to when she had first told him of the prophecy that she had unknowingly been entangled in. It had come in handy for their takeover of the palace.

"Do you think your uncle would tell me?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Maybe, if you ask him."

"I think I will tomorrow."

He smiled and pulled her back down so she was lying on his chest. "I think we should get some sleep now. I have another meeting tomorrow with King Bumi."

"Okay. Goodnight, then."

"Goodnight, my love."

He closed his eyes, focusing on the faint sound of her breathing. He had developed a habit of doing this every night, allowing her soft breathing to lull him to sleep. When they had been separated during the war, he found that it was hard to sleep without her, making him even more miserable in that dark time.

"Zuko?" she said softly.

"Yes?" he answered with a sigh.

"Did you really mean it when you said we don't need children?"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, noticing how timid she sounded when she asked it. "I don't know," he replied carefully. "I just don't see us with kids at the moment."

"So you still want them?"

"Only if you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, pushing herself up with her arms.

"Kai, I'm tired. Can't we-"

He was silenced by her sharp look as she moved to straddle him. She had him pinned now, and there was no way he could avoid the question.

"I don't know about kids," he admitted.

"Why?" she asked, holding his gaze.

He sighed and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. "I don't know how to be a good father."

"You don't know that," she said, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

"I haven't exactly had a great father figure," he said with disdain once she broke away to plant soft kisses along his cheek and jaw.

"Your uncle is a good example for you," she said, pulling back. He looked up at her, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, pulling her closer.

"Are you saying you want them?" she asked, snuggling closer.

"Maybe. But we have a lot to do before we think about this."

"I know," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Now can I please sleep?" he asked with a small smile.

"I don't think I'm done with you yet," she said with a sly smile, pressing her lips to his once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it everyone, chapter two. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I must agree with a review. Zuko's line gave me shivers when I wrote it and every time I reread it. It's probably not the first time it's ever been used, but I'm proud of myself for thinking it up. Anyway, I bring you the third chapter. Although there isn't a lot of action, we are digging deeper into stuff that will shape later chapters (which will actually have action :3)**

* * *

><p>Kai stopped in front of the door to Iroh's suite and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure if he would be willing to tell her about her parents and she was skeptical of if she really wanted to know. But she did want to know. It had been a question that had plagued her throughout her life. And the man with the answers had always been within her reach. She had asked before, when she was much younger, but a dark look had taken over Iroh's expression and he had told her that it was a subject he didn't want to talk about. After that, she had always been afraid to ask. But now…now she was eighteen. She was mature enough to handle the information and she deserved to know.<p>

Composing herself, she tapped lightly on the door. A young woman opened it moments later and fell into a deep bow when she saw who was standing on the other side. This was Iroh's nurse. After the wedding, his health had slowly been declining, although he constantly protested he was fine. But they knew he wasn't. He would wake up in the middle of the night in terrible coughing fits and walking had become steadily more difficult. Worried about his uncle, Zuko had requested that the old man have a nurse living in his quarters to care for him. The doctor had ordered the retired general to stay on bed rest and thought the man had caught an incurable disease in his time in the prison.

"My lady, have you come to visit the general?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. Is he awake?"

"Yes, your majesty. I will inform him of your arrival."

"There is no need. I'm right here," came the familiar voice of Iroh. The old man shuffled to the doorway, leaning heavily on a cane. He offered Kai a warm smile as the nurse flitted to his side.

"General Iroh, I really don't think-"

"I'm fine. A little exercise will do me some good. Come, Kai. Let's take a stroll through the courtyard."

"Sir, I must protest-"

"I will take good care of him. Why don't you take a break?" Kai suggested, although it wasn't a choice.

"Of course, my lady," the nurse said with a bow. She retreated down the corridor, leaving the firebenders alone.

"She worries too much about my health," Iroh said, starting his slow walk toward the courtyard.

"That's her job. We all worry about you," Kai said softly, walking beside him.

"I'm fine. I'm just an old man."

Kai sighed but didn't argue the subject any further as they stepped out into the lush grass and warm sunlight of the courtyard. There was no use telling the stubborn old man that his health was bad.

"I know you didn't come to see me just to nag me about my health. Was there something you wanted, my dear?"

"Actually, yes. I wanted to ask you…about my parents," she said hesitantly. He paused, growing tense beside her and causing her to stop. The expression on his face was unreadable and she watched him cautiously until he finally let out a slow breath.

"I suppose you're old enough now to know," he said, sounding extremely resigned. He beckoned her over to the bench beside the turtleduck pond and sat with a heavy sigh. She sat beside him, her heart rate picking up in anticipation of the information he was about to finally enlighten her with.

"You arrived in the palace when you were two. Fire Lord Azulon had heard of the golden-haired child and requested your parents bring you to the palace so he could meet you. He told your father about the prophecy and demanded that he leave you behind at the palace so that he might make you feel like you could never betray the nation. He wanted to turn you into a weapon to help spread our influence. Your parents didn't want you," he told her bitterly, looking away. "I couldn't believe the disgust on your mother's face when I came to fetch you. They thought you were a monster, but they were the true monsters."

Kai looked down at her lap as the words sank in. She wasn't an orphan; her parents had just given her away. They hadn't loved her. Although she never knew them, she could feel the last little hope being crushed by his words. She had always thought that maybe there was a good reason they had to let her go. That little, childhood dream that they wanted to make a better life for her, so they left her to grow up like a princess. Or they had been separated in some tragic incident and one day they would meet again and she would have those parents she had never known. But no, they thought she was a monster.

"My dear, they were foolish to give up such a beautiful, strong-willed girl. But look at where you are because of it. Everything happens for a reason," Iroh reassured her, squeezing her hand gently.

"Who are they?" she asked, keeping her gaze on her lap.

"I only know your father's name. He is General Wei of the Fire Navy. Your mother was not introduced."

She racked her mind once the name was revealed, trying to remember. But she couldn't. Their paths had never crossed once they were parted.

"I just want you to know, they aren't your true parents," Iroh said gently, pulling her into a hug. "I think it's time I return to my quarters before my nurse has a heart attack. Are you coming in as well?"

She shook her head and he patted her shoulder affectionately before getting to his feet slowly and making his way back into the palace. Kai didn't look up, instead her gaze shifted to the blue water of the pond she had grown up playing in. Iroh was right; those strangers weren't her true parents. He was her father. He had raised her and loved her. But it still hurt to know that they hadn't loved her.

* * *

><p>"We have the general in custody here, ready to be put on trial. He will be brought to justice and then we will ship the needed supplies to Omashu," Zuko said with finality.<p>

"Well, I suppose I should return home then. Thanks, kid, for all your help," Bumi said as he got to his feet, clapping Zuko on the shoulder. The Fire Lord sighed, used to the informal way Bumi treated everyone after the week he had spent there. The eccentric king and the other men from the meeting exited the room, leaving Zuko alone and drained from the long meeting. He was relieved they had finally sorted things out and with a tired sigh, he got to his feet, hoping dinner was waiting for him. He made his way to the dining room, surprised to find two places set but no Kai. She was usually seated and waiting for him when he had long meetings like this.

"Where's the Fire Lady?" he asked a servant who came to clear one of the places away.

"She's in the courtyard. She said she would not be eating tonight," the boy informed him and concern immediately gripped him. It wasn't like Kai to miss a meal. He strode out of the palace and into the courtyard, finding his beloved on the bench. The setting sun caught her golden hair, making her glow, but her slumped shoulders made it obvious that something was wrong. He drew closer and sat on the stone bench, causing her to look up. He could tell she had been crying from her puffy eyes and the dried trails on her cheeks. He wordlessly pulled her into a comforting embrace, tucking her head under his chin.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, breaking the tranquility of the courtyard.

"Did you know?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"Did I know what?" he asked, clearly confused.

"About the prophecy? About it all?"

"Kai, I know you're upset-"

"You did!"

"No! Not until you told me," he said, growing defensive.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Kai, please calm down. You aren't making any sense."

"My father! Do you know who he is?"

"Yes-no-sort of!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Zuko! How could you keep this from me?" she said in exasperation.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"You lied to me!" she accused, getting to her feet.

"I did it to protect you."

"From what?"

He looked away in shame, his body rigid with agitation. "The truth."

"What? That I'm a monster?"

"You aren't a monster," he said, reaching for her hand. "I wanted to keep you from this pain."

She had no retaliation to his words and suddenly, the anger left her and her shoulders slumped. He pulled her down beside him and wrapped his arms around her.

"They hate me," she whimpered into his chest.

"They don't know you," he said softly.

* * *

><p>"General Wei, you have been brought before the Fire Lord for committing crimes against another nation in a time of peace. You are accused of treason and insubordination. Your fate will be decided by Fire Lord Zuko himself. Speak now in your defense."<p>

The scroll reader stepped back and Zuko looked down at the man kneeling before him. This was Kai's father? There was no trace of his wife anywhere in the man's features, as there should be between a parent and his child. Wei was rugged, with a wide jaw and sharp cheekbones. Kai had a soft, extremely feminine face. Maybe she looked more like her mother, although it was still strange that there were absolutely no similarities.

The older man opened his mouth to speak but Zuko silenced him by putting his hand up. He turned to a servant, his golden eyes still on the man before him. "Fetch my wife before the trial begins," he ordered. The servant nodded obediently and left the chambers. Wei gave him a curious look, but he kept his expression impassive.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Kai walked in looking slightly confused. Zuko beckoned for her to sit on the throne beside him, and she tentatively walked over and sat down, obviously aware of the eyes on her.

"Why am I here?" she asked in a whisper.

"This is your father," he murmured, taking her hand. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and her grip on his hand tightened as she shifted her gaze to the man kneeling before them. He returned his gaze to Wei, who had paled at the sight of his daughter.

"Proceed," Zuko commanded.

Wei cleared his throat, recomposing himself before he spoke. "It wasn't my fault Omashu burned," he stated in a wavering voice. He had clearly grown more uneasy once Kai had walked in.

"Then who ordered the men to do it?" Zuko asked.

"I-I did, but I wasn't in command."

"Then who was?"

"General Uragiri. My navy troops hiked to Omashu to meet his land troops so we could pass on the surrender notice."

"That's funny, because General Uragiri died in Ba Sing Se. And I'm sure any troops in Omashu would have received the notice by messenger hawk," Zuko said, getting to his feet. "I don't appreciate being lied to, Wei. Now get your story straight. Why were you really in Omashu?"

The man seemed to struggle for words until he finally gave up and hung his head. "It was a suggestion from Commander Zhao. He said it would be a good idea to trek inland and attempt to cripple the Earth Kingdom with a rebellion."

"Why?" Zuko asked angrily. He hated Zhao with every fiber of his being. All that man ever tried to do was undermine him and get in his way.

"We are still loyal to Fire Lord Ozai."

"He's dead," Zuko said coldly. "I killed him myself."

"You are unfit to rule this nation. We could have won the war and controlled the world."

"Those aren't wise words to speak to me, Wei," Zuko growled.

"It doesn't matter. I'm dead anyways. So long as Zhao lives, the rebellion will remain."

"Guards, get him out of my sight!"

Wei was taken from the room and Zuko returned to his throne, obviously angry and frustrated. "Zhao is always trying to ruin everything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. Kai now knows who her parents are. And what's this about a rebellion? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Alright, chapter four. Finally, we're getting somewhere! :)**

* * *

><p>Kai shifted nervously in her seat, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. She hoped the two guards standing against the wall behind her couldn't hear it. She shouldn't be nervous, but the prospect of meeting her father was terrifying and exciting all at the same time. She had so many questions for him. Why did they willingly give her up? Why hadn't they loved her? But this man was a complete stranger. Asking those questions almost seemed too personal.<p>

She jumped slightly when the door opened and forced herself to relax. She was too on edge. It wasn't like the man was going to change into a dragon and eat her. She watched as Wei entered the room, handcuffed by two guards. They forced him roughly into the chair across the table from her, making her wince. He must think this was some sort of interrogation with how harshly the guards were treating him. His ruddy eyes flicked to her and she could see the color drain from his face once he realized who was sitting across the table from him.

"Remove his restraints, please," she ordered and a guard moved forward with a key to unlock the handcuffs, retreating silently back to the wall once they were removed. "You may go, now."

"My lady, I don't think-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I can take care of myself. Now go," she said with a little more force. The guards hesitated a moment before reluctantly leaving the Fire Lady alone with the prisoner. She waited for the door to close before she reached out and poured a cup of tea. "Tea?" she asked, holding the cup out to Wei. He rubbed his wrist a moment and his eyes flickered in indecision briefly before he reached out and took the offered drink.

"I suppose I'm here to answer your questions," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes. I mean…if you want," she said, her nerves returning.

"I'd rather not," he said flatly. "I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"Please, just a few! I promise nothing you say will be used against you."

"Fine. What do you want to know? Why you're here?"

"I already know why I'm here."

"It's not because you're married to the Fire Lord. That was going to happen anyway."

"What do you mean?"

A smirk crossed Wei's lips and he sat back, resting his boots on the table. "They didn't tell you, huh? Well, that's some valuable information, isn't it?" he asked snidely, pretending to inspect his cup.

"You're not exactly in a position to bargain," Kai said with slight anger. Who did this man think he was? He was supposed to be a general, not a conniving weaselsnake. Although it was foolish, she had expected more from her father.

"Well, considering I'm the only one with the answers to your questions, I do believe I am."

"I could ask my mother."

"Go ahead. I'm sure her grave will tell you just as much."

"She's dead?"

Wei grit his teeth and placed his feet on the floor, a frown on his lips. "You have brought nothing but misfortune on our family," he growled. "You are cursed by Agni herself."

"W-what are you talking about?" Kai stammered, taken aback.

"Ever since you were born, we have struggled. I thought it was a good thing Fire Lord Azulon took you in. He promised me retirement and a good fortune. Instead, I was given a week of vacation and then sent back off to war. The house burned down while I was away and my wife went with it."

"That is hardly my fault," she retaliated.

"You are cursed. Why else do you look so strange? Why else were you destined to make the empire collapse. You are a bad omen, a monster. You fulfilled your prophecy. Now the nation will turn on itself. Those who are loyal to Zuko will fight against those who are loyal to Fire Lord Ozai, and you are to blame."

Kai was silent for a moment before she got to her feet and left the room. She continued down the corridor without acknowledging the guards, feeling a tear slip down her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I really don't think it is advisable that you leave on your own."<p>

"I'm not alone. I'm with my wife," Zuko said to the head of security.

"But if you're both leaving, then who will take care of your duties?"

"My uncle can handle the politics while we are away. This mission is of utmost importance."

"But you're traveling into hostile waters. With Zhao's rebellion growing, the handful of soldiers you're taking won't be enough to protect you. And you have no heir to the throne. What if something were to happen to you on this mission?"

"My uncle will take care of it."

"You're uncle's health is failing…"

"He's fine," Zuko said firmly. Ever since his uncle had started growing weaker, he had adamantly refused to believe the old man could possibly die soon. Iroh had assured him that everything at the palace would be taken care of while they were off looking for his mother. "Now stop questioning my authority and go take care of your own duties."

The man bowed deeply and scurried away, leaving Zuko alone on the dock.

"My lord, the ship is ready to depart," a soldier reported.

"Good. Is the Fire Lady on board?"

"No, I have sent for her."

"Thank you."

The man bowed and boarded the ship and Zuko followed suit, stopping once he reached the deck. He turned and smiled when he saw Kai walking up the dock toward him. He waited for her to reach him before wrapping his arms around her.

"Ready for another adventure?" he asked.

"Of course. I'd follow you anywhere,"" she said, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Helmsman," he called. "We're ready to depart."

A loud whirring sound filled the ship a moment before the prow lifted. The boat moved with a lurch and soon they were cutting through the calm waters of the ocean, heading for the Earth Kingdom.

* * *

><p>"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Kai asked with a wistful sigh, leaning against the railing of the ship.<p>

"Not as beautiful as you," Zuko murmured, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. A smile spread on her lips, but quickly faded as she remembered what her father said. She bit her lip in thought and then turned so she could face him. He noticed the concern in her eyes and his expression changed to one of worry. "What? What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

"I just…I was hoping…no, wondering, what do you think our children would look like?"

"Not this again," Zuko said with a weary sigh, looking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure they'll look like you. I hope they look more like you than me," he said, running his fingers through her golden hair.

"But…what if people think they look strange?"

"Why is this suddenly bothering you? Did somebody say something?"

"No-" A stern look from him stopped the lie and she looked away. "My father."

"You spoke to him and you didn't tell me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but-"

"Kai, he's dangerous! He burned down Omashu."

"I know. I just wanted to ask him a few questions."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, and she could see the hurt in his eyes that she had kept something that important from him.

"It never came up…"

"I thought we weren't keeping things from each other anymore."

"You've kept your fair share of things from me," she said, growing defensive.

He opened his mouth to argue, but clamped it shut when he couldn't retaliate. "What did he say?" he asked instead.

"He said I was cursed."

"You aren't cursed," he reassured her.

"But our nation is splitting apart. He…he said it was my fault-"

"Kai, this isn't your fault. It was going to happen sooner or later."

She looked away and he took her chin, forcing her to look at him. "None of this is your fault. You have done more good for this world than any other person. You have risked everything to make a change and look at where you are now. You are the Fire Lady with an extremely handsome husband, and you are the most beautiful woman to ever live. There is no way possible that you could be cursed."

A small smile broke out across her lips and he leaned forward to give her a small kiss. "I love you," he told her.

"I know," she said with another small smile. "I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible," he teased.

"Sir, the Earth Kingdom is in sight," a soldier reported, causing the couple to separate.

A look of determination came over Zuko and he looked out toward the water. "Good. I need to speak with the captain. We'll send out a search party in the morning."

* * *

><p>Kai looked back at the long trail of footprints following their small group in the sand. She sighed and looked back at Zuko, who was avidly searching the forest edge.<p>

"Zuko, there's no sign of civilization here. I'm sure your mother would have moved on inland," she said, growing weary of searching the empty beach.

"Maybe, but I just want to make sure."

She sighed and followed after him, the sand shifting uncomfortably under her feet.

"Sir, ahead," a soldier said, pointing toward a dot on the beach in the distance. Zuko picked up his pace and soon they reached a wooden rowboat halfway up the beach.

"It must have gotten thrown up here by the tide," a different soldier observed.

Zuko knelt by the old boat and ran his fingers over the weathered wood. "It was hers," he said softly. "The insignia is right here." He ran his fingers over the faded Fire Nation insignia and Kai knelt beside him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Why else would this be here? Azula really was telling the truth."

"My lord, look. There's another ship approaching," a soldier said urgently, pointing behind them. Kai and Zuko looked behind them and got to their feet. A large ship with smoke billowing from the top was moving quickly through the water towards their own.

"Zhao," Zuko muttered darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh, Zhao. I really hate that guy. Well, looks like they've set out on their adventure and there's no going back. R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long break, everyone. I hit a block in inspiration and creativity and just couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this. Luckily, my inspiration has been revived and I will hopefully be posting new chapters more often.**

* * *

><p>By the time they reached their ship, the oncoming vessel had lined up next to their own and three ominous figures waited on the bow. Kai glanced at Zuko and noticed his jaw had tightened. She didn't know why he seemed so tense about seeing the former admiral and his two guards, but she had a feeling it had to have been something that happened when she had joined the Freedom Fighters.<p>

"Zhao," Zuko said coldly as they reached the older man. "You're alive?"

Zhao chuckled and crossed his arms. "Funny, Zuko," he said disrespectfully. "I recall saying those exact words to you in our last meeting."

"How did you survive?" Zuko asked flatly and Kai glanced between them curiously. So Zhao was supposed to be…dead?

"Well, after you left me to my doom, I managed to escape the Avatar's grip and swim away to safety through the underwater ice tunnels."

"I didn't leave you to die. I tried to help you. Either way, you deserved it. You tried to kill me."

Kai's eyebrows rose at the exchange, learning a few things Zuko had failed to mention to her.

"An unfortunate failure, but either way, your demise is inevitable."

"What are you trying to get at, Zhao?" Zuko growled darkly.

The older man stepped forward until he was toe-to-toe with the Fire Lord and the soldiers on board tensed. "Enjoy your days as Fire Lord, Zuko, because they will be cut short. I'll make sure of it."

Zuko grit is teeth and glared up at Zhao, his golden eyes filled with hate. "Get off my ship."

"Gladly," Zhao said with a smirk. He glanced at Kai, his dark eyes filled with distaste. "Fire Lady Kai, it was nice seeing you after so long. Give your father my regards." He took her hand and pressed his lips to it in a gesture opposite of the disgust in his expression. She could see Zuko tense out of the corner of her eye and she remained frozen, unsure of how to react. Zhao dipped his head to each of them in a mocking way and then crossed the planks to return to his ship.

"Sir, shall we pursue them?" a soldier asked.

"No. We'll be crossing paths with him again."

The soldier looked like he wanted to protest, but he merely bowed and returned to his duties. Zuko turned toward his wife, his golden eyes angry. "I can't stand that man."

She looked up at him curiously; glancing briefly in the direction of Zhao's departing ship before returning her blue eyes to him. "He tried to kill you?"

"Yeah," Zuko said lightly, as if trying to brush the subject away.

"What else haven't you told me?"

"Kai, so much happened. It's not like I could explain it all to you now. I'm sure there are things you haven't told me as well."

She studied his face a moment before nodding in understanding. He flashed her a small smile and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. "Everything between us is fixed now. I don't want us to get into fights like we used to. The war is over and nothing can come between us. Now, let's find my mother."

* * *

><p>"Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor to house you in my village," The chief of Senlin Village said, falling into a deep bow.<p>

"Thank you, Chief. I am grateful for your hospitality."

The man bowed once more before backing out of the hut.

"Zuko, she's probably not going to be here," Kai said skeptically.

"I know, but it's the closest village to where she landed. There might be something here to help find her."

"I thought I heard a rumor that the Fire Lord was in town," a familiar voice said.

"Sokka?" the two firebenders said in unison, turning toward the familiar face with smiles.

He grinned and stepped into the hut, an amused glint in his eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Fire Lord," he said with an exaggerated bow. Kai laughed at him and pulled him into a hug. They hadn't seen him since the wedding.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling away.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said with a sly smile.

"We're looking for my mother," Zuko said, putting an arm around Kai's waist, pulling her closer to his side.

"Interesting. Any leads?" Sokka asked, leaning against the door frame.

"A few, but let's talk about you. Why are you here?" Kai asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Suki left to go have some "girl time" on Kyoshi and I ended up being the third-wheel on a nature visit to Hei Bai with Aang and Katara."

"Hei Bai?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, the nature spirit who goes from a cute panda to a giant freaky monster in seconds. He kidnapped me last time we were here and took me to the Spirit World."

"You've been to the Spirit World?" Zuko asked curiously.

"Not willingly. And I'm telling you now, there are no bathrooms there. Anyway, I'm sure Aang and Katara would be happy to see you. They left a little while ago, so they couldn't have gotten far."

"I think Aang might be able to help us find my mother. Let's go," Zuko said determinedly.

* * *

><p>After following Sokka for a short while, they came across Katara and Aang walking hand in hand through the forest. Upon seeing the firebenders, smiles spread across their faces and hugs of greeting were exchanged.<p>

"What exactly are you guys doing here? It's not every day the Fire Lord visits a small village in the Earth Kingdom," Aang inquired.

"They're looking for Zuko's mom," Sokka explained, cutting off Zuko before he could speak for himself in receiving an annoyed look from the Fire Lord.

"She's alive?" Katara asked. They exchanged a knowing look between each other and Zuko nodded. Kai felt a small pang of jealousy, remembering their time in the Crystal Catacombs and how Zuko and Katara had a little heart-to-heart over their mothers. But there was no reason for her to be jealous. She was married to Zuko and Katara and Aang had been together since the war's end.

"We think she might have passed through this village," she said, trying to push any thoughts of jealousy away.

"Maybe she did. You could ask the villagers when we get back," Aang suggested.

"Wait, we're not going back now?" Sokka asked.

"No, I was going to find Hei Bai first," Aang said.

"But it's dinner time! Can't you do your Spirit Worldy stuff later?" Sokka groaned.

"Can you stop thinking about food for five minutes? There's no point in going back when we're already out here," Katara chastised.

"Fine, but this panda better show up soon."

"Sooner than you think, Sokka," Aang said happily. "Hei Bai!" He ran up to the giant panda that lumbered out of the shadows, giving it a bear hug. "I haven't seen you since the Spirit World."

The panda merely yawned and sat down, looking around the small clearing. Kai watched it in wonder as it scratched at its stomach. "This is the nature spirit?" she asked.

"Yeah, isn't he cool?" Aang said excitedly. "We just came by to see how the forest was growing. It looks like it's doing great," he said to the panda.

"Does it even understand you?" Zuko asked skeptically.

Hei Bai tilted his head and looked at Zuko before getting to its feet and moving forward to sniff the Fire Lord. The firebender flinched away slightly as the panda's breath moved his loose hair and the animal spirit opened it's mouth, letting out a small grunt before turning away and swinging its head too look at Kai.

"I guess he likes you," Sokka said, grinning at Zuko.

"_Kai."_

Kai's attention snapped away from the group and she looked down at the nature spirit, her blue eyes widening as her name was whispered through the air. Hei Bai tilted its head and looked up at her with intelligent brown eyes that gave nothing away.

"_My daughter…come to me…"_

The words floated by, almost inaudible unless she strained to hear them. But, they didn't seem to be coming from the giant panda. She looked off into the forest, searching for anyone other than their group, but only the shadows of the leaves shifting in the wind met her gaze. She glanced back at the others and opened her mouth to ask them if they had heard anything, but closed it once she realized they seemed oblivious to the words whispered into the wind.

"Now that we've found Hei Bai and the forest seems fine, can we go back for dinner?" Sokka asked, holding his stomach as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"I guess," Aang said and glanced at the spirit, falling into a bow. "Thank you for meeting me here, Hei Bai. I'm glad the forest is healing well."

The panda dipped its head and then looked back at Kai a last time before walking back the way it had come and disappearing into the shadows. She watched it leave; still trying to understand the meaning of the ethereal words she had heard.

"Let's get food!"

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Zuko asked as they entered their hut after dinner with their friends, concern in his golden eyes. "You've been awfully quiet since we left the forest."<p>

"Yeah. I just…heard something strange when we were standing there."

"You heard something strange? I didn't here anything," he said skeptically.

"I know. When Hei Bai was looking at me, I heard this voice on the wind calling to me. It said my name and then said 'my daughter…come to me…'"

"The panda spoke to you? Hei Bai doesn't even speak to Aang. Kai, did you hit your head on the way here?"

"Zuko," she said in exasperation, wishing he would take her seriously. "I don't think it was Hei Bai. I think it was something else. There's an entrance to the Spirit World here, right? Maybe it was my mother."

"I don't know. It's been a long journey. Maybe you should get some rest," Zuko said, reaching out to gently guide her toward the pallet.

"I'm not crazy. I know what I heard," she said angrily, pushing his hand away and glaring at him.

"I never said you were. I just think you're tired and your mind has been playing tricks on you."

"Oh, so you can come out here on a whim to look for _your_ mother when you only have the word of your psychopathic sister, but as soon as I even mention my own parents, you don't want to listen to what I have to say?"

"Don't put words into my mouth," Zuko said, his own anger growing. "You said that your father told you your mother was dead. How could she speak to you?"

"We were near an entrance to the Spirit World! How do you explain anything that happens there?"

"We came out here to look for _my_ mother. Nothing else matters!"

Kai opened her mouth to say something harsh but closed it quickly, her expression growing stony. "I see. So now the world revolves around you again. Fine." She turned and pushed through the doorway, knowing he wouldn't let go of his pride to chase after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to take a moment now to thank all of my readers for your support. Your positive comments fuel my desire to write for you and I'm glad so many of you are enjoying my work.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thankfully, I finally have time to continue writing this instead of focusing on all of the stuff going on at school. Ready to discover what Kai plans to do after her fight with Zuko?**

* * *

><p>Kai didn't care where she was going. She just needed to get away. Why did he have to be so selfish? Why couldn't he listen to her for once? Why did everything have to be about him? She thought that he had changed, but he was just as self-serving and narrow-minded as he had been before the war. This quest was his new obsession and she would have no say on anything that had to do with it or strayed away from it. Well that was fine with her. She would return home and let him find his mother on his own; see how far he got without her help.<p>

Stopping, she glanced around and realized she had no idea where she was. She had left the village and walked into the forest without realizing it. Great. Now she was stuck in a strange forest alone at night. That just capped off her awesome evening. Letting out a slow breath to keep herself from panicking, she held out her hand and attempted to spark a flame between her fingers to use for light, but the fire never came. No reason to panic, she was probably a little riled up and that was why her bending wasn't working. She pushed away her anger at Zuko for the moment and attempted to bring forth a flame again. Still nothing happened. Panic began to rise and she did a basic maneuver, easily falling into the steps from years of practice. Her fists failed to emit any fire and she straightened, breathing heavily to try and keep herself from panicking. She needed to stay calm and levelheaded so she could find her way out. But she couldn't firebend, which meant she had no way of defending herself if some creature decided it wanted to have a midnight snack. Falling to her knees, she clutched her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. It all had to be an awful nightmare and she just needed to wake up. Tears stung at her eyes and she took shaky breaths, barely keeping it together. She had never felt this helpless in her life.

"Don't cry. It's not very becoming of a Fire Lady."

Slowly, she pulled her hands away and lifted her head to find a woman standing in front of her, a small smile on her lips. Where had she come from? Kai hadn't heard her approach, and usually she was good about keeping people from sneaking up on her. She rubbed at her eyes to rid herself of the tears and got to her feet, backing away cautiously.

"I-I'm lost and I can't firebend," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as if it could protect her from anything that wanted to hurt her.

A soft titter escaped the woman and she tilted her head slightly. "Of course you can't firebend. You're in the Spirit World. Nobody can bend here."

"Wh-what?" Kai stuttered in disbelief. She couldn't be in the Spirit World. Only the Avatar could go there. But there had been stories of villagers from Senlin accidentally wondering into it. Had she done so without realizing it? "Who…who are you?"

The woman smiled knowingly and drew closer, allowing the moonlight to reflect off her black hair and give Kai a better look at her. Now that the woman was closer, she could see her eyes and noticed the wisdom in their seemingly youthful depths. And they flickered different shades of amber and gold as if a flame were actually behind them.

"Oh Spirits," she whispered, dropping to her knees in a submissive bow. "You're Agni." She bowed her head at the realization, showing the goddess the respect that was expected of a mortal. Her eyes fell shut and she clenched her jaw, feeling foolish for not recognizing the goddess at first.

"You're a clever one, aren't you? Rise, Kai. My daughter has no reason to bow to me."

Kai's eyes flashed open at her words and she looked up, still on her knees. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Get to your feet, child, and I will explain."

Kai took a deep breath and rose to her feet, tucking her golden hair behind her ear in an attempt to busy her shaking hands.

"Oh, you have grown into such a beautiful flower, my dearest," Agni said, reaching out and cupping Kai's cheek.

Kai tried not to flinch at the touch, avoiding the goddess's flickering eyes out of awe and fear.

"You have no reason to fear me, daughter. Here you are safe."

Slowly, Kai lifted her blue eyes to meet Agni's and she swallowed to wet her dry throat before speaking. "I don't understand."

"Kai, you are my daughter. How is that so hard to understand?" Agni's eyes flickered in amusement. "You should be proud I created you."

"Created…me?"

"Hair the color of the sun, eyes the color of the hottest fire. I didn't want to make a child in my mirror image or else-"

"I'm sorry, but you couldn't be my mother. My father was a General in the Fire Navy. And my mother died."

Agni let out a resigned sigh and took Kai's hand, leading her over to a protruding tree root large enough to sit on. "The war the Fire Nation started had been waging for nearly a century and some of the citizens were beginning to think of the royal family as deities rather than just their monarchy. I couldn't have my disciples believing such things, so I chose to end the war by creating a guide for the prophesized 'golden firebender.' It was a small sacrifice to get rid of General Wei's child and replace it with you, but the most important goal was to end the war."

"Wait…I wasn't the golden firebender?"

"No, darling, Zuko was. Did he not kill Ozai himself?"

"Yes, but…that doesn't make any sense. How is he the prophesized firebender?"

"Have you not seen his eyes, child? They are the color of gold flames, unlike any other firebenders."

Kai was silent as she thought about this revelation, her eyes falling to her hands in her lap. "The Fire Sages thought I was the chosen one."

"A mere advantage of your appearance. I needed some way to get you to his side so that you may guide him along his path. Although you made good use of the title to help Zuko when you infiltrated the palace. That was a very smart move, daughter."

"If you wanted me to guide Zuko along his chosen path, then how could you reassure that I wasn't corrupted by Azulon or Ozai?"

"Ah, that is where General Iroh came in. You are informed that he has been to the Spirit World before, yes?" She paused and waited for Kai to respond with a nod. "Well, I spoke to him when he stumbled in and told him of my plans. I saw purity in his heart and knew he would be the perfect mentor for you."

Kai sighed as she tried to understand everything she had learned. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"You wanted answers, didn't you? I've merely provided them. It's late and I believe you have a quest to continue on. Remember, my daughter, I will be guiding you along your path. And when you begin to doubt yourself, remember who you are."

Kai opened her mouth to try and stop her leaving. She still had so many questions! But before she could get a word out, darkness overtook her.

* * *

><p>Zuko frowned when he woke and Kai hadn't returned. She always came back to him eventually and she was smart enough not to stray into the forest alone. Maybe she had stayed in another hut. He sighed as he got up and pulled on clothes, angry with himself for scaring her off the night before. Sometimes he was such an idiot! He needed to swallow his pride for once and apologize to her.<p>

Pushing out of the door of the hut, he wandered through the small village to look for his wife. When he couldn't find her, he went looking for Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Perhaps she had gone to them instead of returning to their hut. When he found the three gathered together and speaking with a few villagers, he frowned, realizing Kai wasn't with them.

"Have you seen Kai?" he asked, walking up to them.

"Not since yesterday," Sokka answered and the other two shook their head. "Did you scare her off again?"

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The others knew well enough that he and Kai often fought, especially after he had joined the Avatar group and she refused to barely even look at him. "We got in an argument last night and she stormed off," he reluctantly admitted.

"Then she's probably in the forest. Come on, I'm sure we can find her," Katara offered.

He nodded and they split up to go look through the forest for the missing firebender. After a morning of searching, they regrouped and no one had found her. Zuko was beginning to grow more worried with every minute that passed without finding Kai.

"I don't understand. Why can't we find her?" he said in exasperation.

"Maybe she's in the Spirit World," Sokka suggested, receiving a smack on the arm from his sister.

"Kai wouldn't make Hei Bai angry enough to kidnap her," Aang reassured Zuko. "Come on, she's out here somewhere."

Instead of splitting up, they continued looking together and after what seemed like forever, Zuko finally spotted a figure sprawled on the ground ahead of them.

"Kai!" he gasped and broke away from the others to run to her side. Crouching beside her, he lifted her head into his lap and brushed the golden strands away from her serene face. She was alive, thank the Spirits, and nothing seemed wrong with her at the moment. "Kai, wake up."

She sighed and her blue eyes fluttered open, causing a wave of relief to spread through him.

"Am I back in our world?" she asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"Our world? Did you go to the Spirit World?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded and he helped her to her feet just as the others reached them.

"Glad to see you're okay," Aang said with a smile toward her.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

"It's almost lunchtime," Sokka said and Kai's stomach growled in response to his words.

"How long have you been gone? What did you see?" Zuko asked, his concern fueling his questions.

"Zuko," Katara said, reaching for Kai before she could respond to his questions. "Going to the Spirit World has probably exhausted her. You can ask her questions later."

"Yeah, I was starving after I got out," Sokka added.

"Sokka, you're always hungry," Aang pointed out.

"True, true, but Kai's stomach has spoken and it's asking for food," he replied with a grin.

Zuko sighed, wanting to find out what had happened to his wife, but he knew he needed to be patient and let her recover from whatever endeavor she had faced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did a little research on Agni and I am completely off with the real god. He is in fact male and happens to have two heads, but I felt I needed to alter him for my story and instead make him a goddess. I just wanted to point out that I am aware that I am not factually correct with Agni in my story for all those people who are specific about such things.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Back from my hiatus. And hopefully finishing this story at some point in my life. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>Instead of going out for lunch, the group took Kai back to the hut she and Zuko were staying in. Although she protested that she was fine, Zuko insisted that she get some rest. She sat on the edge of the bed, hugging herself as she looked up at her husband.<p>

"Zuko, I'm fine. Just a little shaken. And hungry."

"I'll get you food and you can eat it here," he said stubbornly, insistent on caring for his wife.

"Zuko, quit it! You're smothering me!"

He paused and sighed, crossing his arms and glancing away. "I'm just trying to make up for being such a self-centered jerk last night," he said meekly, still avoiding her gaze. It took a lot for him to swallow his pride and apologize like that. After a moment, he forced himself to look at her. "Anything that's important to you is important to me too."

She let out a sigh and relaxed her tense shoulders. "I appreciate that," she said offering him a weak smile. "You know that I hate it when you smother me."

"I know," he said, giving her a small smile in return. It was just how he showed his affection. Although they had been together so long, he was still awkward when it came to expressing his emotions and never knew how much affection was right. "So what'd you find in the Spirit World?" he asked, changing the subject and sitting on the bed beside her.

She didn't look at him at first, considering how much she should tell him. She knew they had agreed to tell each other everything, but for some reason, she was reluctant to tell him what had occurred. She thought that if he knew Agni was her mother, he might treat her differently. Or he wouldn't believe her. She shook her head, letting her eyes fall closed so she wouldn't have to look at him when she lied to him. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember anything? But you were aware you were there, right?" he pressed, curious about her overnight trial.

"I mean, I remember being there, but I don't remember what happened. It was all so fuzzy and confusing."

He seemed to ponder that a moment before letting it go. "Okay."

A pressing silence fell between them, one that pushed the weight of her lie against her. She looked away for a moment before turning her face toward him again. She needed to change the subject before the guilt made her say something she would regret. "So have you heard anything about your mother?"

Zuko sighed heavily and dropped his head. "No, many travelers pass through this village. Nobody remembers a woman from eight years ago."

She gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her. I know we will. And if we don't, we'll find out what happened to her."

He turned his head, showing her the profile of his scarred face, a small smile pulling it his lips. "Thank you."

He let out another sigh before sitting up and leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead, then got to his feet. "I'm gonna go find some food for you now. Don't stray too far while I'm gone." She gave him a smile and a small nod, watching as he left the hut. She waited a moment before getting to her feet and walking over to a mirror hanging on the wall. She stared at her reflection for a while, trying to fathom all she had learned that night in the Spirit World. Hair the color of the sun…eyes the color of the hottest fire…it was so strange to think she was created in the image of fire. Suddenly, the image of Agni flashed before her, reflecting the goddess as if it were her own self looking back at her. She blinked and the image disappeared, leaving her own face staring back at her. She reached up and touched her cheek, wondering if maybe it really was all just a dream. How could she be the creation of such a powerful spirit? It seemed a position too humble for her. She still found it hard to accept that she was the Fire Lady. With a sigh, she turned away from the mirror. There was no point in dwelling on what should and shouldn't be. She needed to accept who she was. She was Fire Lady Kai, daughter of Agni. The weight of the responsibility she carried suddenly hit her and she had to sit on the bed again, feeling the breath knocked from her by the imaginary force. It was so much…almost too much. In fact, it was overwhelming. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, opening them when she heard Zuko return, his golden eyes concerned as he looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, setting down the tray of food he brought on the bedside table and kneeling in front of her. She looked down at him, giving him a reassuring nod.

"I think I just need food," she told him. He reached for her hand and threaded their fingers together, pressing a soft kiss to her fingertips.

"I'm worried about you," he murmured softly, lifting his eyes to hers. "You've acted strange since we found you."

She could see the question in his eyes and she forced a reassuring smile onto her lips. "I'm fine, just a little shaken. Once I get some food in my system, I'll feel better." She withdrew her hand from his and reached for the bowl of rice on the tray, taking a bite and glancing at him to emphasize her point. Uncertainty danced in his eyes, but he got to his feet anyway and gave her some space to eat.

* * *

><p>"Most folks who pass through here usually take this path," the Chief said, sweeping his arm toward a path leading into the woods. "It will take you further into the Earth Kingdom." He gave the young couple a warm smile. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Fire Lord Zuko. You're wife is lovely. I hope you are fruitful on this quest of yours."<p>

"Thank you. Your kindness won't be forgotten," Zuko said formally, dipping his head toward the older man. The chief bowed and left them alone with Aang and the Water Tribe siblings.

"It was great seeing you guys again," Kai said with a smile to their friends.

"Are you really just going to wander through the Earth Kingdom until you find your mom?" Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded, fresh determination burning in his eyes. "I'm not going to let the trail dry up here. I have a feeling it'll come up again. Where do you guys plan to go after this?"

"Aang and I are going to the Northern Water Tribe so I can improve my healing abilities," Katara replied.

"I'm meeting up with Suki and we're going to stay with my dad in the Southern Water Tribe for a while. He's come down with something and Gran Gran wants me to go and take care of him," Sokka explained.

"I guess we won't be seeing you for a while," Kai said, her blue eyes growing sad. It felt like she was slowly growing apart from everyone she had grown close to during the war.

"We promise to write. Plus, I have to do all that diplomatic stuff to help keep peace between the nations, so I'll be visiting you guys at the palace soon," Aang reassured her.

She gave him a half-hearted smile and then glanced at Zuko when she felt the warmth of his hand encasing her own. his golden eyes were just as reassuring as Aang's words and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, telling her that everything would be okay.

They said their final goodbyes before starting down the path hand in hand, the royal guards trailing them a few yards behind. The sounds of the forest filled the silence between them and Kai took a deep breath, enjoying the soft sunlight filtering through the leaves and the sounds of nature around them. It was short-lived, though, as the thoughts of Agni crept into her mind again. This was going to drive her crazy. She had so many more questions for the goddess but wasn't sure how she could even establish contact again. It had taken eighteen years to discover her mother and she wasn't sure how much longer she would go.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zuko's voice cut into her thoughts. She glanced up at him and blinked away the thoughts clouding her blue eyes, a weak smile spreading on her lips.

"I'm fine." She looked down, knowing full well that she needed to give him more than that. "It's just been bugging me that I don't really know what happened to me in the Spirit World."

It tore her apart on the inside to lie to him like this. But what else could she do? This was a secret that was bigger than them. She felt that she needed to protect herself and protect him from the truth. Suddenly, she realized exactly how he felt about telling her about Wei. She lifted her eyes to his again, noticing the concern in their golden depths. This time, she forced a reassuring smile on her lips, wanting to give him comfort and peace of mind.

"I'll be okay. What's the next destination?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

His face lit up then as he began to describe their journey. "Well, to cover as much of this area as we can, we're heading northeast now toward a port further up the coast. I figure if we cover the periphery first, it'll be easy to cut through the middle later." He continued talking excitedly about the different places he figured his mother would go and Kai smiled warmly at the expression lighting up his features, only partially listening now. This was something he wanted to do so badly. And she was here to support him every step of the way.

* * *

><p>Night had begun to descend on the second day of travel and the trail had gone very cold. The path had led toward a mountain range and although Zuko's mother had been a strong woman, it would have been a struggle to survive alone in the mountains. They turned around and made their way up the coast, just as Zuko had said they would. He had slowly begun to lose his excitement for the journey as the trail grew colder and the prospects of finding his mother grew slimmer.<p>

Now they had reached a small merchant port and decided to stay in a more populated area and not the woods again. Even with armed guards, it was still unnerving to stay out in the open. Zhao had stayed out of their hair for the moment, but he was always full of surprises, especially considering how he had survived the Avatar's wrath. An inn with a comfy bed would be much more of a comfort for the royals who, though they survived living in the wild during the war, did enjoy a little luxury.

As they walked through the port, Kai glanced around, feeling a sense of familiarity with the place. Perhaps she had passed through here on her earlier journey? It gave her a slight sense of unease she didn't understand and she subconsciously stepped closer to her husband who instinctually wrapped an arm around her. He was tense beside her, causing her to grow more nervous. So he knew this place too? But why? She didn't say anything as he led her into an inn. The scene was slightly chaotic. Men were seated around nearly every table with drinks clutched in their hands and the stench of sweat and alcohol tainted the air. A robust woman wearing a dress that was a few sizes too small glided around the tables, passing out drinks and whatnot to the customers. Loud music came from a band in the corner and laughter and conversation filled the air. The place grew quiet as the patrons took in the new arrivals, some mutters going around as the Fire Lord and his Lady were quickly recognized.

"Fire Lord Zuko, how kind of you to stop by my inn!" the woman of the place greeted them loudly, setting down her tray and smoothing out her wrinkled dress as she approached them. Her smile was rotten and her make up overdone and sloppy upon closer inspection, and Kai had to force herself to stay in place as an overwhelming urge to step back from the disgusting woman overtook her.

"Yes. We'd like a room for the night. Your best room," Zuko said, his expression cold and calm.

"Sure, sure," the woman said. "Follow me."

She led them through the tables as the din in the room grew louder again, her hips swaying in a greatly exaggerated way. Kai felt Zuko's hand take her own tightly, as if he were reassuring himself that she was at his side and safe among these dirty sailors. The older woman led them up the stairs to the top floor and to a room at the end of the hall.

"Penthouse fit for a king," she remarked, although the words were snide and a sneer was on her lips as she dropped the key into Zuko's open palm. "If you want the royal treatment, hon, just holler for Ling Ling." She said the last statement in a sleazy whisper toward Zuko, giving him a wink before swaying her way down the hallway. Kai's jaw clenched at the nerve of the woman and she entered the room with an angry huff. Some people were just so disgusting. She glanced around the room, noticing how un "penthouse-like" it was. It was sparsely furnished and the bed looked as grungy as the rest of the place. Kai had stayed in worse, though, and she sat on the bed, her aching feet thanking her as she kicked off her boots. Zuko shut the door behind him after consulting the guards a moment, a sigh escaping his lips as he moved to sit beside his wife. They were both exhausted after traveling so far on foot and Kai had a feeling that the quality of the room would hardly daunt them. She lied back and closed her eyes, feeling the threads of sleep slowly reaching for her.

"Kai?" she heard her name foggily and it pulled her away from sleep before it could grasp her.

"Yes, dear?" she asked jadedly.

"You remember this place, right?" Zuko's voice was unsure as he asked and she thought she heard it waver slightly.

"It seems familiar," Kai replied, turning her head to look up at him. "Should I?"

He opened his mouth to respond but then stopped himself, seeming to think better of it. "Never mind, you're exhausted. We can talk about it tomorrow."

Too tired to pry, Kai nodded and turned onto her side, only faintly feeling Zuko's arms wrap protectively around her before she fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>The other side of the bed was empty when Kai woke. The room was dim and she glanced at the window to see that the sun was struggling to shine through the layer of filth caked over the glass. Sitting up, she tried not to look at the room too closely now that there was daylight. She pulled on her boots and smoothed down her golden hair, stepping out into the hallway to find a guard standing outside the door.<p>

"Good morning, milady," the man greeted her, dipping his head in respect. "The Fire Lord left earlier to investigate the area. He requested that you stay in the building until he returns, which should be shortly."

"Thank you," she said, receiving a bow. She started down the hall, hearing him fall into step behind her. Sometimes having a guard could be a nuisance even if it was a precaution all royalty took. Honestly, Kai could take care of herself. At least she knew she would always have someone to talk to. Although the guards made horrible conversation because they were always so afraid to get too friendly.

Descending the stairs, she found the dining area empty, an improvement from the night before. The smell of alcohol and sweat remained but the only noises were dishes clattering in the kitchen and quiet murmurs from a group of older men in the corner. Kai sat at an empty and slightly cleaner table, resting her chin on her fist. Although she didn't appreciate Zuko keeping her cooped up and under supervision, she knew he was only trying to protect her and she appreciated his efforts. She glanced back at the guard, feeling a little crowded by the way he hovered near by.

"You may sit if you like," she told him.

"Thank you, your highness, but I would rather stand."

"Suit yourself."

She rested her chin on her fist again, staring out the grimy windows. Ling Ling could at least try to put a little work into keeping the place cleaner. It was disgusting the filth that lay around the inn. Peering through the layered dirt, Kai watched the bustle outside, taking in all the ships making port in the town. Even with the musky odor in the inn, there was the unmistakable smell of fish that filled the air. She had been too tired to notice it last night.

The bell above the door rang and through it stepped Zuko and the rest of their men. There was an excited look in his eyes as he strode over to her, a small smile spreading on his lips. "I found a lead."


End file.
